


god gave you what you could handle

by diashann



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diashann/pseuds/diashann
Summary: Bonnie Babineaux shows up in Seattle, her intentions almost completely unclear. Clive has to convince the others to take his younger sister under their wings. Upon meeting her, Liv, Ravi, and Peyton welcome her without a second thought. Major, on the other hand, senses something about her that he can’t quite put his finger on and makes it his personal mission to get to the bottom of it.





	god gave you what you could handle




End file.
